


A New Year to Remember

by ratchetxhide



Series: Untold Tales and it's side Stories [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratchetxhide/pseuds/ratchetxhide
Summary: This is based on my story "Untold Tales" but can be read as a stand alone story. Elrond and Thranduil spend New Year's Eve with Elros/Tar-Minyatur. Here they are introduced to human customs. Elros/Elrond/Thranduil.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you stay up all night on New Year's Day and can't sleep. I want to thank my beta ~Vos and my best friend, DarkAlue2222, for all their input and help with editing and drafting this up. Without both of them, half my stories would never make it to the internet.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything to do with them. I just borrow them for my own stories.

Elrond and Elros sat silently with Thranduil, son of Oropher, as they listened to a group of humans sat around a campfire drinking and talking about what they did in the previous year and what they planned to do in the following year. To the elves watching, it was just another day, but the humans had acquired interesting traditions to bring in the New Year. One of those was drinking way too much till the point that they are drunk and incoherent. This was something that none of the elves could quite understand. Elros finally left his brother and his brother's lover to talk to the humans before things got too far along.

"Why is he joining them? I thought he traveled with them just to join us?" Thranduil asked confused.

"I have no clue. He has to have a reason," Elrond said leaning back to look up at the stars above him.

Thranduil learned back, but instead of looking at the stars, he rolled on his stomach and draped an arm across his abdomen. Looking at Elrond's peaceful, grey eyes, he smiled. He could get lost just watching his lover, but Elros pulled him from his thoughts.

"I know you two are skeptical of humans and may not trust them much, but if you are interested, they said you two can join us… And me in the celebrations. We will show you our New Year's traditions," Elros smiled holding a glass to each of them.

Thranduil and Elrond both watched him for a moment before deciding that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

"Sure," Elrond said with a smile as he took the drink and stood up as Thranduil reached for the drink offered to him and standing next to his lover.

"One request," Thranduil spoke up before whispering the rest to the human King. "You join in our bed tonight and we give Elrond a night to remember."

Elros smiled before whispering back, "I was hoping you would say that. Why do you think I handed him our strongest drink?"

"I can always pull out some of my father's wine if need be," Thranduil smirked wanting to see his lover drunk.

"If it comes down to it, you can," Elros smiled before turning to his twin. "Come and join us in our celebrations to bring in the new year."

Elrond smiled and followed Elros with Thranduil not far behind him. They didn't know exactly what to expect but wanted to make sure that their night was pleasant. As the humans saw the two elves joining their King, they started to cheer and lift glasses to them. They were already starting to get tipsy and it showed in how they held their selves and their speech. Not only that, not a single one seemed to realize that Elros and Elrond were identical twins. One human, a woman, ran up as she wasn't tipsy at all and seemed like she hadn't been partaking in the traditional drinking.

"Welcome to our camp. My King has talked highly about both of you, Prince Thranduil and Commander Elrond," she bowed politely.

"And you are?" Elrond asked confused.

"This is Ardrin," Elros introduced her. "She is a close friend of mine."

"How close?" Thranduil whispered to him only receiving an elbow in the stomach in response. "Elros that wasn't nice."

Ardrin looked confused at the name that her king was being called as Elrond laughed at the whole situation.

"Ardrin, my real name is Elros. When I came to be King of Númenor, I switched my name to Tar-Minyatur," he explained. "These two I don't care if they use my real name."

"I like your real name," she smiled before kissing his cheek and going back to the celebrations being held.

Elrond watched her run off before looking at his twin. "How long have you known her?"

"Since I became King of the Númornor. She was with a group that came. For the longest time I didn't tell her I was King. But one day I had no choice but to tell her. She hasn't acted any differently towards me since finding out, if that makes you feel better."

"I hope she isn't a player," Elrond said with a sigh. "What little I know of humans makes me fear their true intentions. I know you understand where I am coming from, brother."

Elros nodded as memories of their childhood flooded back to him. He remembered all too well the humans and elves that wanted to use him and his brother for sexual pleasures. He remembered the advances that were directed towards them. A sad glance up made Elrond realize where his twin's mind went.

"I am sorry Elros. I didn't mean to ruin your holiday. Let's go and join in the celebrations that you want to share with us and forget the past for at least tonight," Elrond said pulling him into a hug causing Elros to smile at Thranduil. They both knew their ending plan would be easier than they first imagined.

With a smile on all their faces, Elros led the two elves across the moonlit field to where his people were celebrating and throwing a party. Thranduil took a moment to take in the view as he knew this would be his last time in Lindon for a while, but he refused to tell his love. The field that they had so often crossed looked like something out of a tale from the Year of the Trees. The normally green field was almost a grey-blue hue most likely due to reflecting the ocean nearby. The full moon seemed to reflect back everything that it watched that night due to how bright it shown. It was so different than the full moons in the forest his father was building their new home in. There the moon was covered by thousands of trees that seemed to glow red during this time of the year. Come spring, he hoped that it would seem alive with the thousands of animals that occupied the forest. But that didn't mean that he wouldn't miss the ocean and fields that surrounded Lindon. He knew he would miss the smell of the ocean in the air and the warmth of winter. He would miss the walks on the ocean with his love as they sneaked away from Oropher and Gil-Galad. Most of all, he would miss seeing Elrond everyday.

"By the way, I don't mind you two calling me Elros, but you may confuse everyone here."

"I can call you Tar-Minyatur if you prefer," Elrond replied.

"If you don't mind," he responded looking back at them. "And also, the humans don't take kindly to same sex relationships."

"So just like Gil-Galad and Oropher," Elrond shook his head.

"Yeah, I hope with time, they will come to accept it, but it may not be during my time."

"Please don't remind me I am going to loose you," Elrond looked at him wearily. "I am not looking forward to that day, my gwanûr."

Elros nodded, "I won't mention it again till the time is close."

Thranduil sighed knowing that when that day comes, Elrond would be a mess and would need comfort. He couldn't imagine loosing someone as close as his love and his twin were. That would also be as bad as him loosing Elrond and that thought upset him greatly. Turning to look Elrond, he took a sip of the drink Tar-Minyatur gave him. It wasn't nearly as sweet as the wine his father made, but it had a decent flavor. It certainly wasn't as strong as the wine he was use to. He knew for a fact that there was probably no way that he this would have any affect on him at all. Maybe he could convince Tar-Minyatur to let him pull out his father's wine next.

"The drink isn't too bad. What is it?" he asked politely.

"It's a mead that the humans made. Truthfully, I think your father's wine is much better."

"But this isn't the worse thing out there. Remember the mead the dwarves brought as a trade to Gil-Galad and we got into?"

Tar-Minyatur and Elrond laughed remembering how that night ended. It would be a night that they all remembered till their ending days. They poured one glass for each of them, but they ended up drinking only a few sips each before they were sick and Thranduil slipped into his father's room to steal a entire barrel of wine. They ended up sharing a little of it with the dwarves whom ended up so drunk they didn't wake up for the next day. Oropher had a feeling that that's where the wine went and laughed. It was Gil-Galad that wasn't impressed with what the boys did. That was the first time Oropher didn't have an issue with Thranduil hanging out with the 'halfers' that Gil-Galad was raising. He figured that he rather his son hang out with those halfers those creatures that he hated so much.

"I think that was the first time my father approved of me hanging out with you two," Thranduil laughed.

Laughing, Tar-Minyatur brought them to a place to sit. "So to bring in the New Year, humans drink lots of alcohol and party till the moon is high. Once it changes to the New Year, they usually bed someone they love or just find a woman to bed. For them, there is lots of drinking and sex. This wasn't something I knew about till I started to rule over them. You learn a lot when you start ruling over people."

"Wait, do you want us to partake in these celebrations?" Elrond asked shocked as Thranduil laughed.

"Only if you want to dear brother. I thought that you may enjoy them," he replied smiling at Thranduil. "You two can't keep the past year hidden from me. I know what I did set up what you two have today. And I want you both to be happy."

"The only thing that would make my life more complete is if you didn't decide to become a human. But I know there is nothing I can do to change it. If nothing else, let's make tonight one to remember and bring in the New Year the way your people do," Elrond smiled while hugging his twin and whispering in his ear. "Thank you for making me meet Thranduil. I know I fought you about it, but it was so worth it."

"You are welcome. Now let's start celebrating the New Year, my dear brother."


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long for Thranduil to finish his glass and excuse himself to go steal a barrel of wine from his father. If nothing else, it would be for him and his two friends to make the night a 'little more exciting'. Thankfully when he got to his father's room, he found the King asleep in his bed. Grabbing the barrel that had been opened that day, he carried it out of the room his father always stayed in in Gil-Galad's castle and made his way down back down to the field.

"Tar-Minyatur, let me give you a gift to bring in the New Year!" he exclaimed as he rolled the barrel into view. "I would just advise against giving it to any of your people as they have never had anything this strong."

Tar-Minyatur smiled as he helped set up the wine by their seats and served three glasses. Handing the first two to Thranduil and Elrond and taking one for himself.

"Enjoy my friends, for this will be the beginning of a great year," he laughed raising his glass to the two in front of him as they followed and took a sip with him. "Thranduil, this is so much better than any wine I can get back where I am ruling. Too bad your father wouldn't do trades with me."

"You never know. I might be able to convince him to do so," Thranduil smiled enjoying the company as he watched the moon move across the sky slowly. It was almost midnight and he was getting excited for the rest of the night.

"Please see if you can. I would love to acquire some amazing wine, even if it is just for me to enjoy on special occasions," Tar-Minyatur said taking another sip of wine. "Now with the moon just about midnight, would you like to join in the rest of tonight's celebrations?"

Elrond and Thranduil thought about it for a moment before nodding together. Tar-Minyatur smiled as he told one of his guards to bring the barrel of wine to his tent and guard it till he returned. Standing up, he invited his twin and Thranduil to join him as he walked towards a small crowd of his people. They started to fill every one's mugs with mead and waited for their King.

"Tar-Minyatur, we awake your word," Ardrin smiled as she stepped next to his side.

"I, King Tar-Minyatur of the Númornor, am pleased to announce the beginning of the Thirty-third year of the Second Age. May this year be blessed for all!" Raising his glass, he watched his people join as Elrond and Thranduil followed. "A toast to the New Year!"

"To the New Year!" the people of Númornor cheered as they all raised their mugs to their King!

Tar-Minyatur raised his glass and took a sip of the wine he greatly missed and watched as the others joined him. As soon as they took their toast, a cheer went up in the air and almost all the men took women in their arms and started kissing them under the moon. Tar-Minyatur wrapped an arm around Ardrin and kissed her gently before whispering in her ear. She nodded and stepped back into the crowd as she started to entertain the men.

"She said she didn't mind making a distraction while we slipped away to enjoy the rest of the New Year by ourselves," Tar-Minyatur smiled as he grabbed the hand of his twin and pulled him towards his tent on the far side of camp watching Thranduil follow them.

The tents were set up by ranks highest to lowest, with the exception of the guards. The guards were stationed all around camp at various points to make sure that if something were to happen, then one would be there to help he people. Getting to his tent, he dismissed his guard asking for privacy for the rest of the night as he wished to catch up with his brother and hoped to set up trades with a close friend. The guard nodded as he moved on to enjoy the rest of his night.

"Please feel free to make yourselves at home," Tar-Minyatur pulled the entrance to his tent open as he motioned for his guests to enter.

Entering the tent, they looked around in amazement. It was large for a tent and held a beautiful bed as well as many furs and blankets from different regions of Middle-Earth on it. To the right of the bed, there was a rack hanging that held the few outfits Tar-Minyatur decided to travel with. The rest of the room looked very bland and bare, just like a tent except for the rug in the middle of the room and four chairs sitting by a small fire.

"I hope it's not overwhelming for you to see a tent like this after always camping on the ground when we use to travel."

"Not at all. I am very surprised myself," Elrond smiled. "This is very nice, brother."

Thranduil just stayed silent having a feeling where this night would end up and not wanting to ruin it for his lover. Tar-Minyatur let the tent flap close as he entered behind them and silently came up behind his twin, wrapping his arms around him. Elrond, not expecting this, almost pulled away before relaxing into the arms. Turning around, he looked into the identical eyes that held his attention. He wanted to pull away, to not get involved with his twin because he knew it would only break his heart, but he also wanted to stay there, to hold and kiss him one more time. To feel that connection that even Thranduil couldn't give him. After thinking about it for a moment, he decided to pull away, but as he did, his brother pulled him forward and pressed his lips to Elrond's identical ones. Elrond couldn't struggle or pull away even if he wanted to as he melted into the strong arms that held him firmly. Tar-Minyatur kept kissing Elrond as he ran one of his hands up his back and started to caress him gently. He was so happy that Thranduil wanted him to join them tonight. Thranduil watched for a second before moving towards the twins and running a single hand down Elrond's butt. Elrond moaned as he felt both his brother and lover caress him at the same time. It was almost overwhelming to his senses as he had not been with them both in over half a year. 

Tar-Minyatur broke the kiss as he motioned for Thranduil to lead their lover to the bed. Thranduil smiled and wrapped his free hand around Elrond's hips and pulled him gently backwards as the two lead him to the bed. Getting there, Thranduil released him as Tar-Minyatur pushed Elrond on his back and looked down into his eyes. Thranduil joined the human twin in glancing down at his lover. 

"I hope you are ready to enjoy New Years the human way," Tar-Minyatur smirked. "And this year, you will not forget it. We will make sure of it."


End file.
